¿Que tan hermosa puede ser la sonrisa de la oscuridad?
by Mokona33
Summary: Hana es una joven de 16 años, es algo tímida y torpe, un día terminando sus clases sus compañeros la retan a ir con ellos al "bosque" donde se dice que habita "slenderman", ¿que pasara?¿slenderman existe?¿Hana podrá con su temor? pasen y lean u )9
1. Chapter 1

Yo soy Hana Navarro soy una adolescente de 16 años voy en el segundo semestre del primer año de universidad, mi carrera se basa en ser una mangaka, mi universidad no es muy famosa por su reputación es una de las cuales raramente cuenta con esta carrera, soy la presidenta del consejo familia la familia Navarro propietarios de grandes empresas y mi hermana gemela Liliana Navarro, ella es sumamente hermosa, decidida, femenina, inteligente y bueno literalmente ella es demasiado inteligente ya que ella es una de las jóvenes con se podría decir que es la más inteligente, además de que tiene el talento de tocas 5 instrumentos diferentes, arpa, violonchelo, saxofón, viola y el clarinete, con decirles que ha dado su propio recital la hermana perfecta la numero uno, pues siempre ha sido la preferida de mi madre así es mi madre nunca me tomo en cuenta, soy tímida, torpe, mis calificaciones son entre 9-10, solo toco tres instrumentos guitarra, piano, violín. Es extraño pero en nuestra familia se necesita tocar al menos 2 instrumentos y claro está que mi hermana ha sido la primera de los Navarro que hasta el momento toca 5 instrumentos, como mi madre no quiere que sea mala influencia para mi hermana me ah echo vivir sola, para mí eso no es problema ya que nunca sentí que vivía con una familia, además de que solo me trataban como una criada, desde pequeña aprendí a cocinar demasiados cortes y quemaduras por consecuencia de eso, también aprendí a hacer el aseo del hogar.

Por eso actualmente vivo sola en un apartamento con lo básico o por lo menos es lo que dijo mi padre, como olvidarle. . .

_"Hana aquí vivirás, es pequeño pero es lo básico para alguien como tú, no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos de la renta pero por favor no vuelvas a nuestro hogar"_

Como les dije voy en el segundo semestre del primer año de universidad, además de ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y estudiar para ser una gran mangaka, no hay otra cosa que me interese, nunca eh tenido amigos causa de mi timidez, tampoco en salir de compras con amigos como se acostumbra, ni siquiera salir con chicos si saben a lo que me refiero, mi único deseo es SER LA MEJOR MANGAKA, así tenga que sobrepasar a mi familia si se le puede llamar así a las personas que más odio

_ PVA:

12/09/13 [6:00 a.m.]

Hana se encontraba durmiendo sobre su cama plácidamente, llegaron a dar las 6:00 a.m. cuando sonó su despertador, esta solo extendió su brazo dispuesta a apagar el ruido que este emitía, pues a su paso tirando todo aquello que se encontrara en la pequeña mesita de noche, ante todo su esfuerzo logro apagarlo para después sentarse sobre su cama frotando sus ojos, esa joven era una de las más hermosas puesto que ella lo negaba pero no cabe duda que si alguien la viese cuando esta despierta cuan linda es, emitiendo bostezos con esa delicada y dulce voz, mientras se frotaba los ojos .Hana se dispuso a levantarse pero su esfuerzo fue en vano ya que esta cayó al suelo enredada en sus sabanas, no cabe duda de que era hermosa pero era sumamente torpe cuando se trataba de ella misma, al parecer este golpe ya era cosa cada día, así que solo se desenredo se fue directo a la cocina dispuesta a cocinar su desayuno, al llegar a la cocina esta abrió la nevera sacando huevos y tocino, además del arroz que había quedado la noche anterior, lista para empezar a preparar su desayuno encendió la estufa colocando el sartén con aceite, listo esto rompió un huevo y lo coloco en el sartén, terminando de cocinar el blanquillo lo coloco con demasiada precaución sobre su plato, para después pasar a hacer el tocino, friéndolo mientras este se cocinaba ella tomo la taza en donde se encontraba el arroz para después colocarlo en el micro, listo su desayuno se sentó sobre la pequeña mesa tipo "japonés" se dispuso a desayunar no sin antes agradecer por su comida

_-Itadakimasu~ _- pronuncio Hana para después tomar sus palillos japoneses empezando a tomar trozos de su comida, terminando su desayuno recogió sus platos colocándolos en el lavabo, echo esto se dirigió a su habitación colocándose su uniforme, que consistía en un par de calcetas color negro las cuales llegaban a sus muslos, una falda negra un poco corta y su blusa era un tanto trasparente ya que era de color blanco y por ultimo su saco color negro y una pequeña corbata color azul marino oscuro, para Hana era algo desagradable tener que usar ese uniforme tan prometedor ya que en épocas de frío estas faldas se alzaban con facilidad dejando ver las bragas de estas, por eso en esas épocas ella se colocaba un pequeño short cuidándose de todo aquel pervertido que se quisiera pasar de la línea, terminando de ponerse el uniforme se dirigió con un poco de prisa a su pequeño tocador que se encontraba en el suelo (si su departamento es tipo japonés ya entenderán) mirándose desanimadamente en el espejo se ató una coleta su cabello era sumamente largo y hermoso un color rubio que llamaba demasiado la atención terminando esto se colocó dos pasadores en su flequillo formando una "x", se paró rápidamente y tomo su maletín en donde llevaba sus libros, se dirigió rápidamente al baño tomando el cepillo de dientes colocando la pasta dental y lavando su dentadura "perfecta" se enjuago y salió de su hogar, empezando su larga caminata hacia su universidad

_ PVH:

[7:30 a.m.]

A lo lejos logre divisar a todos los alumnos que entraban a la universidad, en sus grupos o cosas así, no me importaba en lo absoluto ser solitaria ya me era costumbre sin importar que, tenía que enfocarme en mis estudios.

Así pase mi trayecto escolar, terminando mis estudios por el día de hoy escuche a un par de chicos que por lo visto tramaban ir a algún lugar -_Pero que piensas Hana es obvio que van a salir son adolescentes!- _Me dije a mi misma mientras que la conversación se hacía más y más notable tal vez era solo imaginación mía pero estaba segura de que ellos querían asustarme así es mi reputación era de la presidenta, temerosa, inteligente y torpe, sobre todo lo temerosa ya que me asustaba fácilmente.

_**-**__Así es James por lo que oí es que en el bosque de la séptima avenida se rúmora que hay UN ESPECTRO MALIGNO__**- **_

_Ehh!? enserio Riuk? WOW no te impresiona Steven?-_

_-Demasiado que tal si vamos a ver, oye Riuk como es ese espectro?-_

_-Pues se dice que es alto y de tez pálida y que no tiene rostro alguno, ademas de que es muy alto y se oculta detrás de los árboles, y por ultimo cuenta con tentáculos- _

_**- **__WOW! HAY QUE IR! OIGAN MIREN QUIEN ESTA AQUI! NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE NUESTRA QUERIDA PRESIDENTA!-_

_-Jejé dejadla james que se asusta muy rápido-_

Sentí como unos brazos se posaban sobre mis hombros girándome bruscamente, era mi desesperante compañero james, el chico era alto y de piel blanca y su cabello oscuro las chicas lo denominan el más guapo pero para mí es desesperante! Dejando eso a un lado la plática que ellos tenían me ponía la piel de puntas no antes de escuchar al chico de menor estatura el cual se burlaba de mi temor a todo lo relacionado con el terror

_O-Oye! y-yo no le tengo m-miedo a nada!_-Dije tratando de sonar valiente a lo cual ellos empezaron a reír! Era frustrante! pude notar como en mis mejillas se presentaba un pequeño rubor por la vergüenza-

_Jajá! bueno si lo dices así ven con nosotros y te creeremos _-Termino de hablar james para mirarme con su típica sonrisa desafiante al igual que el par que lo acompañaban que me miraban entretenidos!ACASO ERA SU PAYASO PERSONAL¡ INDIGGNANTE DEMASIADO INDIGNANTE, respire profundo sabía que esto me costaría muy caro así que baje mi mirada, notando que ellos estaban a punto de reírse, pues de un solo movimiento levante mi mirada emitiendo una frase o si eso se le puede decir

_Y-Yo! a-acepto_-Dije algo desafiante no sin perder el temor que me tenía completamente asustada a lo que los demás solo asintieron con una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora-

_Bueno, entonces andando que se hace tarde!_- Antes de darme cuenta ya todos estaban caminando detrás de james, je si se dieran cuenta de que parecen perros detrás de su perro alfa, o por lo menos eso me imaginaba.


	2. Chapter 2

[7:02 p.m.]

Al parecer ya estaba oscureciendo, tenia que aceptarlo esto era espantosamente terrorífico por lo menos ese era mi punto de vista, habíamos llegado al bosque de la séptima avenida la más aterradora

_Vamos chicos! _-Dijo james empezando a adentrarse en el bosque al parecer cada quien traía una linterna ¡lo sabias! Todo estaba planeado! No tarde en darme cuenta de que se empezaban a alejarse de mi a lo cual solo corrí colocándome detrás de james, por si algo pasara el seria mi escudo! HO HO HO¡ reí para mí misma, definitivamente la gente me crearía una loca

_-Jeje si le dije oye no te pases de listo amigo y él me dijo oye tranquilo viejo! jajá se los juro fue algo cómico- _James se encontraba contando historias sumamente estúpidas, mientras más nos adentrábamos encontrábamos otra nota, esta vez iríamos por la cuarta cuando alcance a oír unos pasos por lo que me apresure a tomarla y correr taras los chicos-

Presidenta tranquila no pasa nada que el tal slenderman ese no existe jajá! ruik tu historia es falsa mentiroso! -Al parecer Steven trataba de calmarme pero no podía sabía que esos pasos no eran de nosotros-

_**-CALLATE STEVEN! ES CIERTO YO LO VI EN INTERNET! pero en parte tienes razón -**__dijo disminuyendo su voz al parecer había perdido la fe! gracias ¡así no le darán tanta importancia y nos iremos como si nada hubiese pasado!- __**Hay que ir... -**_Ruik no termino de decir la frase que tanto anhelaba pues estábamos entrando en una especie de túnel, el cual Steven y james habían avisado de que había alguien del otro lado-

_-Mira mira hay alguien allá vayamos a preguntarle si el tal slenderman es real- _Termino james para correr tras el hombre seguido de Steven y riuk, debía admitirlo ellos eran fieles y aquel hombre parecía demasiado alto apresure el paso al ver el viento soplar-

_C-chicos... n-no creo que d-debamos a-acercarnos_- Al parecer nadie me hizo caso estaban en una especie de shock- _C-Chicos? l-les pasa algo?_- Al parecer no respondían estaba dispuesta a ver a aquel hombre con tal de llamar la atención de mis amigos-

_H-Hanna aléjate rápido -_Al parecer james me estaba advirtiendo pues antes de eso riuk y steven estaban siento degollados con una especie de ¿! TENTACULO ¡? estaba en shock! pero que habia pasado!? _-HANNA! CORRE! LARGATE! RAPIDO!- _me grito eufórico james antes de ser degollado por el mismo objeto que había matado a los otros dos! que pasaba!? si era una broma ya no era divertido-

_C-CHICOS ESTO YA NO ES DIVERTIDO! _-Grite con todo lo que pude para después sentir como la cabeza de james rodaba quedando a un lado de mi pie, ¿¡Q-QUE!?- _KYAAAAAAAAAAH!~_ -Grite con todas mis fuerzas aquella cosa extraña se me acerco lentamente, había posado una de sus grandes manos sobre mis labios dándome una señal de que me callara, solo retrocedí mi miedo no me dejaba correr que hacia! esto definitivamente no era una BROMA , necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba ahora! empezó a correr con todas mis fuerzas al parecer esa cosa no me seguía estaba tan distraída vigilando que no me siguiese, que llegue a caerme en una especie de ¿!TRAMPA¡? me levante y trate de salir estaba demasiado profundo y oscuro los pasos se oían mas y más cerca, pues así es como cubría mi rostro con mis manos, al momento de que sentía que un objeto algo pegajoso se enredaba en mi pierna -_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!~AYUDENME ESTA COSA...¿gusano?_-Por favor! un gusano! me decía a mí misma antes de darme cuenta que había gritado demasiado fuerte para llamar la atención de esa cosa ¡no quería no quería ser atrapada por esa cosa extraña!, al parecer no me había oído, antes de darme cuenta una especie de "tentáculo" se enredó en mi cintura ¿Q-Que e-está haciendo?, no tardo más de un minuto para elevarme y soltarme en el suelo un tanto brusco- _I-ITA..._-no había terminado mi frase puesto que el tomo mi mentón haciendo que lo mirara firmemente ¿Q-Que clase de c-cosa pervertida es e-esta!?-

. . . . . .

-_**No me gusta que mis presas huyan!-**_Acaso había hablado y sus labios que pasaba!? Ah! simplemente no entendía nada-_**Je que pequeña escoria me toco el día de hoy**_-¿Escoria? se refería a mí!? Es pervertido, brusco y también maleducado! demasiado d-desagradable-_**Así que vinieron para verme ¿No?**_-Acaso sabia la razón... si fue así... ¿p-porque mato a j-james y sus amigos?-_**Je... se burlaron de mi puagh! fue tan divertido**_-¿Que pasaba con este tipo?! Antes de poder decir una sola palabra sentí como mis ojos se humedecieron y como esas lagrimas saladas corrían por mis mejillas- _**JA! AHORA ¿QUE? ¿SUPLICARAS POR TU VIDA? JÁJÁ-**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_¿P-Por qué? _ _¿Por qué lo h-hiciste!? e-eres un s-ser maligno! PÚDRETE!_-Ante mis comentarios, retire sus grandes manos de mi mentón, después de esto me pare a una velocidad que ni yo misma imaginaba para salir corriendo rápidamente, mas no tardo en tomarme por mi pie volteándome de cabeza, sentí como mi falda se venía abajo, era golpear a esa cosa o dejar que mi ropa interior la viera una cosa pervertida como esa, opte por la segunda opción apretando mi falda para que no se viera nada ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!- _Kyeeeeeeeeee!_

_B-BAJAME! B-B-BAJAME! A-AHORA!_-mis mejillas estaban en extremo rojas, tal vez era mi imaginación pero creí haber visto a esa cosa reírse- _N-NO T-TE RIAS!_- dije en un tono de vergüenza al parecer esta cosa se había... ¿sorprendido?

_**¿Eh? ¿Me estás dando órdenes? tu pequeña escoria no eres nadie para darme ordenes pero si tanto insistes…**_-Al parecer esa cosa se estaba enojando, suplicaba por mi vida que no me matara, no quería terminar así, yo deseaba terminar mi carrera de mangaka! Quería… no termine de decirme a mí misma lo que pensaba, pues esta cosa me había… ¿!soltado ¡? acaso estaba loco!? Es una caída muy grande! Me sentía desanimada, estúpida, mi vida no valía nada, ni siquiera una muerte digna, así que caer de esta forma… era decepcionante, solo cerré mis ojos dispuesta a morir, ya no había esperanzas, estaba tan centrada en mis pensamientos que ni yo misma me di cuenta de que algo o más bien alguien me estaba sosteniendo.

_**Me decepcionas! Creí que suplicarías por tu vida, no cabe duda que eres una gran desgracia para este mundo.**_-Sonaba serio, aun no entendía por qué podía hablar si ni siquiera tenía rostro, aun así el no entendía por qué no suplicaba por mi vida, ¿cómo puede saberlo? Ni siquiera sabe mi sufrimiento!-

_¡PORQUE HARIA ESO! DE IGUAL MANERA ME MATARIAS! Y LOSE SE QUE SOY UNA DESGRACIA! PERO TAMBIEN DESEO SER FELIZ! TODA MI VIDA EH ESTADO EN SOLEDAD Y SUFRIMIENTO! ASI QUE… PORQUE NO LE PONES FIN A ESTA "PEQUEÑA ESCORIA"! HAZLO MATAME DE UNA VEZ!_-En definitiva estaba armada de valor, que sabía el de mí? Es mejor que me matara de una vez ya nada tenía sentido, mi madre me lo dijo "tú eres la desgracia del mundo, mejor muérete!" yo lo sabía pero como cualquier otra persona deseaba ser feliz, tener un trabajo, una hermosa familia, quería que las personas me conocieran! No ser solo una de cuantas que van caminando sin saber su camino, deseaba realizar mis sueños, pero como lo haría si todas las personas me desaniman de esa manera, y aunque suene raro yo amaba a james él siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, nunca fuimos amigos, mucho menos pareja! Me molestaba y en veces era demasiado desesperante, aun así me brindaba confianza, su sonrisa era de lo más valioso que me había dado esta vida y ahora después de un rato lo veo degollado, su rostro sin vida alguna, odiaba a esta cosa! ¿Quién se creía para matar de esa grotesca forma a las personas?-

_**¿Toda tu vida? ¿¡Que acaso no eres igual que las otras!? Que están rodeadas de hombres y lujuria! No mientas!**_-Que!? A pesar de que le dije que me diera la muerte! Aun así se toma su tiempo para resonarme! Además yo nunca eh tenido lujuria! El único hombre por el cual me sentía atraída era James! Y él lo mato! Quien se cree! Es un desgraciado! Por mí que se pudra!-

_CALLATE! CALLATE! NUNCA EN MI VIDA EH SIDO FELIZ! NO SOY UNA CUALQUIERA! SI ESO PIENSAS! ESTÚPIDO ESTÚPIDO! SI NO ME VAS A MATAR BAJAME! QUE YO MISMA LO ARE_-Sin pensar en lo que hacía, mis ojos de volvieron a humedecer bajando por mis mejillas, estaba completamente destrozada…-


	4. Chapter 4

_ PVS:

[8:00 p.m.]

Esta chica de repente volvió a llorar a pesar de que sabe que su vida puede terminar con solo atravesarla con uno de mis tentáculos, pero parecía destrozada y si en verdad ha sufrido toda su vida? ¡NO ¡es una de esas personas que mienten para dejarles vivir, pero yo no tengo piedad y si esta estúpida cree que le perdonare no lo are

_**Oye! Si crees que te dejare vivir por esas mentiras falsas, estas equivocada! Entiendes ¿verdad? Yo no perdono a nadie así que mejor despídete de tu vida JÁJÁ**_-A pesar de mi último comentario ella no parecía asustada, mucho menos sorprendida, a lo que me refiero es si en verdad creía que si con esa mentira le perdonaría la vida y que yo le hubiese rechazado así de simple, supongo que hubiese tenido otra reacción ¿oh me equivoco?-

_Ya te lo dije... mátame de una vez y lo que te dije no es mentira nunca eh sido feliz, pero no importa y crees que te creo capaz de perdonarme la vida, estas equivocado después de todo mataste a mis compañeros sin razón, ¿porque no lo arias con migo?_-Debía admitirlo esta chica era inteligente, y bueno también era linda, al parecer su llanto era interminable esos ojos en los cuales se reflejaba la luna y sus hermosas lagrimas que rozaban por sus mejillas se veían tan cristalinas, sin duda alguna era hermosa, ah lo cual no pude resistir, dirigí una de mis manos hacia el rostro de esa pequeña e inofensiva chica quitando esas lagrimas que contenían tanto dolor, al parecer ella se había sorprendido, definitivamente era muy linda-

_**Quédate a mi lado...**_-Pero que había dicho! Nunca me había pasado eso, ah lo que reaccione rápidamente para corregir ese gran error mío-_**Digo ah lo que me refiero es, que si te quedas con migo te perdonare tu vida, podrás ir a tu "escuela" y estudiar pero al final de eso tendrás que venir a este bosque! O si no yo te perseguiré luego te torturare y te matare.**_-Je no cabe duda alguna de que soy muy inteligente, en cuestión de minutos corregí un gran error! Soy el mejor debería tener una campaña para "SLENDERMAN PARA PRESIDENTE", no cabe duda de que sería un gran candidato pero esa chica no había respondido, la parecer no quería hacerlo, pero era demasiado linda para dejarla ir!-

_**Bueno si estas en desacuerdo…**_-No había terminado mi frase pues ella me había interrumpido, eso me molestaba! Oh bueno u poco sigo siempre debo de tener la palabra primero!-

_Si hago eso…p-podre terminar mi carrera, pero aun así no entiendo la parte de quedarme en_

_este lugar…_-Enserio, esta chica es demasiado inocente, de todas maneras estaba agradecido porque no había entendido mi gran error-

_**Bueno a lo que me refiero es que… como decirlo tu dormiras en mi hogar por así decirlo ¿ahora me entiendes? Y bueno si puedes terminar tu carrera, pero tienes que vivir aquí ¿entendido?**_-Ni yo mismo entendía la razón por la cual hice esto, la verdad era la primera vez que pasaba esto, además ¿para que la quería?, bueno en realidad la chica me parecía interesante ahh! Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza-


	5. Chapter 5

_ PVH

[8:53 p.m.]

_Ehh? ¿Pero porque? ¿Qué deseas de mí? Si estás pensando en humillarme, me niego! N-no are nada! Y si piensas matarme porque me niego. . . mátame ahora mismo._-En realidad esta cosa me sacaba de quicio en verdad! Hace un momento quería matarme y ahora quiere que viva aquí, en que estaba pensando!-

_**¿Eh? Jájá, no entiendes nada pequeña e inocente escoria, si hago esto es por mi propio beneficio, no pienso humillarte! Y tampoco matarte! Dime**_-Si voz se oía más grave, tenía demasiado miedo, además esta cosa me estaba dando una oportunidad de terminar mi carrera, en cierto modo deseaba realizar mi carrera, aun si tuviese que vivir con esta especie tan rara…-

_-E-Entonces a-acepto, siempre y c-cuando cumplas tu p-promesa de no m-matarme_-Termine duramente mi frase, pude sentir como él me estaba bajando y dejándome en el suelo, no tuve palabra alguna no sentí como si me hubiese tirado bruscamente como hace un momento, además de sentir uno de sus dedos pasar por mis mejillas, estaba retirando mis lágrimas que seguían saliendo de mis ojos cristalinos, pude sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojaban por tal acto-

_**Si prometo algo, lo cumplo ¿Te quedo claro?**_-Parecía que estaba diciendo la verdad, pues ante su comentario retiro su mano de mi mejilla empezando a caminar, adentrándose más al bosque ¿A dónde se dirigía?... no dije nada ya que el volteo…-

_**¿Qué esperas? Te dije que vivirías con migo ¿no? Andando**_-Acaso sabía leer la mente, o fui tan obvia que mis reacciones son fáciles de adivinar, deje de pensar para pararme rápidamente y llegar hasta donde él se encontraba, empezamos a caminar llegando a una especie de casa abandonada, era aterrador sentía como si alguien me estuviese vigilando desde aquella casa…-

_**Oye es solo una casa, si crees que existen los fantasmas estas equivocada.. tonta**_-Esa estúpida cosa! De nuevo me estaba insultando que se creía, además como no creer en los fantasmas si el existe! Es algo irrazonable, no pude terminar de pensar ya que él había abierto la puerta, dándome señal de que entrara, no poda negarme ya que él podría matarme de un simple movimiento así que no tuve más elección que entrar, resignada-

_C-Con su p-permiso_-Dije con un tono de desconfianza al entrar en aquella casa, ah lo cual solo pude oír la puerta cerrarse, en definitiva tenía miedo, aunque al ver la casa que estaba desordenada mis instintos de "joven ama de casa" se activaron o por así decirlo-

_N-No deberías tener tan desordenado!_-Proteste mientras me cruzaba de brazos y levantaba mi rostro para mirarle firmemente, pude notar como él se sorprendía o bueno eso es lo que pensé yo _Por favor dime donde se encuentra la escoba!_- _**-¿Escoba? ¿Qué es eso?-**_Al parecer no sabía que era una escoba pero si sabe que es una escoria, que dialecto, me dije para mí misma esto será una larga experiencia, vivir con un ser "extraño"-¿_N-No sabes que es u-una e-escoba? B-bueno es así como un palo con m-muchas ramitas en la parte baja.. ¿entiendes?_-Dije amablemente, por lo visto no me entendió, ya que se había salido por la puerta… ¿ACASO ME IGNORO? En realidad eso fue muy mal educado, pero no pasó más de 5 minutos para ver que la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a esa cosa con… una escoba y al parecer echa a mano-

_**Aquí tienes tu escoba.**_-Dijo cortante y extendiéndome la escoba, en realidad él era muy alto si lo pensaba otra vez, ¿pero que estoy haciendo? No debería fijarme en él, sin más que pensar tome la escoba empezando a ordenar y limpiar toda la casa-

_Ahh~ al fin termine… ¿Uh?_-A donde se había ido ese sujeto, supuse que estaba a un lado mío, pero creo que se fue como sea, coloque mi espalda en la pared de aquella casa, mientras poco a poco me fui "resbalando" quedando sentada en aquel piso de madera, pensándolo bien, la casa no daba tanto miedo ya que sus colores no eran tan oscuros, era un color durazno un tanto desgastado y el piso era de madera, ¿me pregunto cuántos años tendrá esta casa?, fue así como me hacía preguntas a mí misma hasta el punto de caer dormida, definitivamente estaba muy cansada…-

. . .

. . .

_**-Oye~ oye ~ despierta despierta~ oye~ oye~ despierta.**_

_-¿Uh?. . . . . . ¡E-Este.. p-perdón me eh quedado dormida en verdad lo siento lo siento¡_-En que estaba pensando cuando me quede dormida! Acaso no recordaba que estaba en la casa de este extraño sujeto!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Como sea, por cierto levántate del suelo….**_-Al parecer seguía en el suelo, al notar esto me levante cuidadosamente, para des pues mirarle confundida, tal vez era solo mi imaginación pero esa cosa estaba callada, pero al notar mi mirada la esquivo acaso él estaba ¿enojado? Había decidido romper el silencio… pero claro el señor raro siempre me quita la palabra…-

_**Oye, g-g-gracias por ordenar.. la casa..**_-¿Ehh? Me había agradecido, debo de admitir que eso fue inesperado, pero extrañamente me sentí feliz, no pude hacer más que sonreírle amablemente-

_No me lo agradezcas, pero…_-No me había dado cuenta de que mi uniforme estaba en un muy mal estado, tenía que pedirle permiso para ir por mi ropa... a lo que me refiero es que clase de presidenta llegaría con un uniforme que pareciera que intentaron asaltarme, pero bueno si lo pienso bien cuál es la diferencia en que un extraño espécimen me secuestrara-

_**Ahora que quieres…-**_

_B-Bueno me preguntaba... si podía ir por mi uniforme... ya que mañana tengo que asistir a la universidad, y lo n-necesito...-_

_**¿Eh? Ah bueno, pero no puedes**__.-_

_¿P-Pero por qué no? Lo necesito! P-por favor!.-_

_**Preguntas el porqué, bueno es fácil ya que si te dejo tu podrías aprovechar esa idea e huir y si crees que soy tan tonto como para caer en esa tonta excusa, pues te tengo noticias esas mentiras no funcionan en mi.-**_

_¡D-DE NINGUNA M-MANERA YO CUMPLO MIS P-PROMESAS!_-Pero que cosa más terca! Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, además si yo huyera el simplemente me mataría fácilmente al estirar una de esos "tentáculos"-

_**Ya te lo dije no! Y un no es un no, además deberías pensar en dejar de tartamudear…**_-Él es tan idiota! Quien se cree para decirme que hacer!-

_Te lo pido p-por favor, te juro que no huiré no lo hare! P-por favor créeme!_-

_** ERES UNA NECIA! Ya te dije que N….- **_

_Por favor! Por favor!_.-Dije firmemente al momento que estiraba delicadamente un extremo del traje que el llevaba para que me voltease a ver-

_**Tsk… como quieras ¡PERO TE LO ADVIERTO SI NO VUELVES TE BUSCARE LUEGO TE TORTURARE TE VIOLARE Y TE MATARE ENTENDIDO!**_.- M-Matar?,torturar?!V-VIOLAR? Estaba segura que mi rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate, evite mirarlo ya que mis mejillas estaban a punto de explotar-

_E-Entendido! E-Entendido!_-Dije tratando de sonar firme, aun sin mirarle, me apresure hacia la puerta para salir no antes de sentir que uno de esos tentáculos se enredaba nuevamente sobre mi cintura! Ese pervertido!-

_**Oye! Te dejare en la entrada del bosque, se ve que eres distraída… idiota**_.-Me aparto haciendo a un lado de la puerta para el salir primero, y ahora que me doy cuenta me dijo idiota! Ese... ese ESTUPIDO!, al percatarme que él ya estaba caminando tome la perilla de la puerta cerrándola, para después correr tras él,-

…

…

_B-Bueno me iré… v-volveré pronto_.-Al terminar de decir esto apure mi paso para no llegar demasiado tarde, mire de re ojo hacia atrás notando como el ya había entrado nuevamente al bosque, no tarde más de media hora para llegar a mi departamento, saque la llave que se encontraba debajo de mi tapete para después abrir la puerta-

_Eh vuelto.._-Dije entrando al departamento, para dirigirme rápidamente hacia mi habitación, tan pronto llegue hay, tome una de mis maletas que se encontraban debajo de la cama, empecé a empacar la mayor parte de mi ropa, zapatos, y bueno algunos de mis libros/novelas favorita, había salido de mi apartamento para dirigirme hacia un mini súper, dispuesta a -compras algo para cenar


	7. Chapter 7

_Eh vuelto.._-Dije entrando al departamento, para dirigirme rápidamente hacia mi habitación, tan pronto llegue hay, tome una de mis maletas que se encontraban debajo de la cama, empecé a empacar la mayor parte de mi ropa, zapatos, y bueno algunos de mis libros/novelas favorita, había salido de mi apartamento para dirigirme hacia un mini súper, dispuesta a -compras algo para cenar

Ahora que me pongo a pensar ¿Por qué voy al mini súper? A lo que me refiero es ¿Qué comprare? Si no hay ningún lugar donde cocinare ¿Oh sí?... Sin darme cuenta llegue a parar al súper, suspire resignada y entrando por la puerta eléctrica, una vez dentro tome una canastilla, comprando carnes frías, verduras, especies, y arroz, page y seguí mi camino hacia la séptima, siendo sincera el trayecto fue algo difícil, literalmente ya que sostenía una bolsa y una maleta..

_ PVS:

Esa idiota ya se tardó demasiado, se supone que iría y vendría, pero… no puedo sacar de mi mente a esa pequeña idiota sonrojada… ¡AH! Pero que, coño... me estoy volviendo un sensible y la acabe de conocer!, antes de poder seguir en mis pensamientos, alguien me interrupio...

_**Ey idiota! Deja de fantasear!**_-Era nada menos que Jeff, tan molesto como siempre, ese chico con mirada psicópata y no cabe mencionar esa horrenda sonrisa, porque no pueden ser tan galanes cono yo-

_**¿Qué, haces aquí Jeff? No me digas, vienes por la revancha o peor aún Jane te corrió de la casa! HÁHÁHÁHÁ, no más bien Alice, Nina y Jane hicieron una tregua para matarte las tres juntas!**_-Dije burlándome de él aun sabiendo que en cualquier instante él podría lanzarme uno de sus afilados cuchillos, literalmente él es un chico con grabes problemas mentales, ya que por cualquier mínimo insulto o por lo menos si el piensa eso, te intenta asesinar, claro está que nunca me ha podido derrotar.. Pero no dudo que algún día lo haga…-

_**IDIOTA! Vine aquí porque Nina y Jane me enviaron a buscar a Ben y Sally esos idiotas, ya casi es hora de la cena y salieron a matar conejos, como sea ¿no están aquí?**_-Su tono de voz parecía enojado HÁHÁ, sabe que no puede contra mí…-

_**Si has venido solo a eso pues puedes ir dándote la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta, ya que ni Sally ni Ben están aquí**_-Termine cortante, tratando que se fuese lo más rápido que pudiese, ya que aquella idiota pudiese llegar, y no dudo que Jeff tratara de matarla sin duda alguna yo la protegería, pero eso no es lo de menos…-

_**Como sea, por cierto Slenderwoman le dijo a Jane que quería verte de nuevo, JÁJÁ al fin alguien se fija en una especie tan rara como tú, digo porque no eres tan sensual como yo**_-Jeff había puesto una pose "galante" como el decía, realmente lucia tan estúpido, un idiota sin remedio.-

_**¿Slenderwoman? Eh…. A si ya la recuerdo, pero creo que rechazare sus ofertas ya que es una loca obsesionada con migo**_-Literalmente cada vez que la veía ella me acosaba con sus tentáculos, realmente aterrador… o por lo menos para mí…-

_**Eh... mira quien lo dice el señor que mata personas sin ninguna razón, aprende de mí que yo los mato por que no duermen, como sea si no están Ben y Sally, me largo que esas locas me van a poner a lavar los platos si no los encuentro rápido, adiós I-D-I-O-T-A-**_Dijo Jeff saliendo por la puerta principal, empezando a correr no creo que le tuviese miedo a Nina pero la cosa cambia con Jane esos dos siempre se intentan matar, pero realmente se atraen mutuamente.-

Me encamine hacia la puerta, dispuesto a ir a buscar a la idiota a la cual no le había preguntado su nombre, mi cabeza se llenó de pensamientos de cómo torturar a los que viniesen a verme, y bueno no tarde en darme cuenta de que una pareja de "novios" se encontraban besándose, me coloque delante de ellos, si bien la chica no tardó en darse cuenta de mi presencia soltando un alarido grito, mientras que la tomaba para que su pareja corriera, pero si los humanos son realmente patéticos mirad que cuando se trata de la persona que más quieren o por lo menos eso es lo que piensan, y es el primero en querer salvarse, mas no tarde en tomarle por el tobillo, empecé torturándolos, primeramente sacando sus extremidades para después sus ojos, esos gritos sordos me hacían tan feliz sin más atravesé con mis tentáculos el pecho de ambos sacando sus corazones, no tarde en desaparecer esos cuerpos, para después seguir con mi camino-

Al llegar a la entrada note a esa idiota quien traía 2 bolsas, y su maleta, no tarde en darme cuenta de que estaba batallando demasiado, era débil, antes de salir mire hacia ambos lados fijándome de que nadie me viese, tan rápido llegue hay tome todo su cargamento, note como ella me miraba entrañada a lo que solo empecé a caminar adentrándome en el bosque.-

_**¿Qué? ¿Te quedaras hay? Andando!**_-Dije firmemente, mientras ella corría quedando a mi lado, me sonrío dulcemente, no puede evitar que apareciera un pequeño sonrojo, demasiado notable, literalmente mi piel es blanca..-

_M-Muchas gracias ¿Ehh? ¿L-Le pasa algo a tu piel? ¿te encuentras bien…?_-Ahora que lo recuerdo no le eh dicho mi nombre además ella estaba ¿preocupada por mí?.-

_**Slenderman.**_

_¿Eh?_

_**Me llamo Slenderman, o por lo menos es así como todos me llaman..**_

_Ah.. e-este y-yo me llamo H-Hanna__**… **__u-un gusto _-Debo admitir que esta escena es demasiado tierna, ya que ella se encontraba jugando con sus manos al momento que hablaba, tal vez era solo mi imaginación, pero ella estaba nerviosa-

_**Oye.. no hace falta tanta modestia, como sea ¿Qué llevas en estas bolsas?**_

_Emm, b-bueno comida y m-mi ropa, e-este disculpa ¿tienes c-cocina?_

_**Tsk, tal vez soy una especie rara pero también cocino ¿sabes? También como y esas cosas..idiota**_

_Eh! Hay de nuevo con la hostilidad! N-no entiendo el p-porque me dices idiota___

_Eh! Hay de nuevo con la hostilidad! N-no entiendo el p-porque me dices idiota___

_**¿Qué acaso no eres una idiota?**_

El trayecto a "nuestra casa" se hizo largo, al parecer me había ganado un poco de su confianza, al llegar a nuestro hogar le indique que ella dormiría en mi habitación.. Ya que solo esa es la habitación que se encontraba en buen estado, literalmente las demás estaban en mal estado y con bichos que tal vez a ella le asustaran, deje bolsas en las cocina para después dejar la maleta en mi habitación, tan rápido y la deje, ella empezó a desempacar, colocando su ropa en un pequeño y angosto mueble que aún se encontraba en buen estado, no pude evitar observarla era una especie única en su raza, simplemente diferente.-


	8. Chapter 8

_E-Este, are la c-cena, si me lo p-permites ¿p-por favor?_

_**EH? Si quieres**_-Ambos bajamos de la planta alta para dirigirnos hacia la cocina, ella empezó a sacar lo que se encontraba en la bolsa, guardándolo en una de las alacenas, a lo cual no preste mucha atención, simplemente me dirigí hacia el sofá que se encontraba en medio de la sala principal, aun lado de la cocina.-

_Kyeeee! Asco asco asco, a-ayúdame, p-p-por favor a-ayúdame!_-Me levante del asiento para dirigirme hacia donde ella se encontraba, era demasiado escandalo así que supongo que era algo de vida o muerte-

_**¿Y AHORA? ¿Por qué tanto escandalo?**_

_A-Ayuda p-por favor_-Dijo en un hilo de voz mirando su ante brazo el cual seguía en la alacena, no quería oír ese tono de voz tan chillón, así que dirigí mi mirada hacía la alacena, y mirar fijamente a lo que ella estaba completamente aterrorizada.-

_**Esto, esto es un cien pies ¿Qué hay de malo con esto?**_-Dije al notar aquel animal enredado en su mano, claramente no se le había encajado, simplemente caminaba por el brazo de ella tranquilamente, realmente ella era una completa idiota, completamente estúpida, creo que no tiene remedio.-

_Q-Quítalo_,_ es d-desagradable, p-por favor, N-NO LO SOPORTO Q-QUITAME POR FAVOR!_-Empezó a agitar su brazo de arriba hacia abajo, su rostro estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas, ante tal escena no pude evitar reírme, para después extender mi brazo derecho hacia el cien pies, fue así como de un solo movimiento lo retire, para por ultimo aplastarle, note como ella suspiraba aliviada mientras que las lágrimas se asomaban por esos hermosos ojos negros.-

_**Oye, no tienes por qué llorar, anda hagamos la cena juntos.**_-Al terminar mi frase pose una de mis manos sobre la cabeza de ella, al momento que le daba palmadas con suma delicadeza.-

_¡SI!... pero… ¿te puedo p-preguntar algo?_

_**¿Qué?**_

_E-Este tu… ¿puedes comer? Es algo que me eh preguntado ¿c-como puedes h-hablar?_

_**Pues no lo sé, es como preguntarle a un ciego el porqué de la nada se quedó ciego ¿cierto?**_

_D-Disculpa mi pregunta_

-Antes de empezar a cocinar, nos lavamos las manos para después colocarnos un delantal, por mi parte me veía sumamente ridículo ya que mi delantal contenía estampados de florecillas y frutillas, en cambio el que ella tenía era más infantil pues contaba con decorados de conejos y pollitos, además de que tenía un pañuelo en la cabeza, según ella era para mantener la comida limpia, como sea algunos se preguntaran ¿de dónde sacaron los delantales? Es claro que todo fue conspiración de la idiota de Hana.-

Al final cenamos arroz frito con ensalada de verduras y aderezo, no me quejo para ser poco era demasiado delicioso, además de que era la primera vez que cocinaba con alguien, ya que antiguas ocasiones yo siempre les tenía que cocinar a esos idiotas, o bien como algunos nos llaman los Familia creepypasta, según Jeff éramos la sensación en el internet, pero me da igual... Al terminar de cenar cada quien lavo sus recipientes, después de eso Salí por la puerta principal mientras que ella se sentaba en el sofá.-

_**Ya vuelvo, no salgas si no quieres morir ¿Entendido?**_

_¡S-SI!_

Camine por un largo rato por el bosque, buscando a esas personas idiotas que venían a verme, al parecer nadie se había acercado, antes de volver a mi hogar decidí pasar por la casa de los idiotas "Jeff, Jane, Nina, Ben, Sally, Smile Dog, Eyeless jack, y bueno muchos más, ellos vivían en una especie de hospital abandonado, ¿Qué coño hacia un hospital en un bosque? No tengo ni la más mínima idea pero realmente no se encontraba muy lejos, una vez hay abrí la puerta para ser recibido por Sally, la cual increíblemente dio un enorme salto cosa muy común para mí, seguido fue Smile dog, con esa sonrisa psicópata igual que la de Jeff-

Slender, Jeff me volvió a estirar mi mechón de pelo.-Dijo Sally al momento en el que Jeff venia corriendo, estaba huyendo de algo o más bien alguien.-

**IDIOTA! VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA!**

**ESTAS DE JODA! JANE YO NO SERE TU CONEJILLO DE INDIAS, TONTA Y ESTUPIDA TABLA DE PLANCHAR!**

**QUE COÑO! Te vas a arrepentir hoy en la noche, idiota.**

Era una de sus típicas peleas entre ellos dos, todo se encontraba en tranquilidad a diferencia de otros días, cambiando de tema ante el ultimo comentario de Jane, Jeff se puso tan rojo como un tomate Jajá quien lo diría.-

**Hay! No ahora tú! Que andáis haciendo aquí! LARGATE **

_**HÉHÉ, tranquilo que aquí el único que pierde eres tú, no me imagino lo que Jane te va hacer para arrepentirte, será que te dará con el ¿Látigo?**_-Finalice burlándome de Jeff el cual se había ruborizado, Sally la cual seguía apegada a mi cuello salto nuevamente quedando en el suelo, mirándome con una cara extraña-

Slende ¿te sucede algo?, nunca te vez tan feliz ni siquiera cuando vez a Slenderwoman.

_**¿EH? SLENDERWOMAN! No, no, no, no, en definitiva no, nunca me eh puesto de ver a esa tipa, más bien me da pavor!**_

**JÉJÉ... Sally sabéis bien que este pibe es un bipolar solo ignóralo**

Jeff ESTUPIDO, no creas que no me eh olvidado de que me has estirado el mechón de mi cabello

_**¿Y? No me interesa si estas enojada, estúpidas niñas planas!**_

Sally le había pateado la pierna, para después salir corriendo mas no tardo en salir Jane y Nina con esa típica aura maligna pues detrás de ella se encontraba la vengativa Sally, después de la golpiza de Jeff nos pusimos a jugar Póker, el cual siempre lo jugábamos por las noches y claro yo siempre ganaba y como buenos perdedores excepto Jeff el cual siempre negaba y decía que hacia trampa, sin importar que yo ponía el castigo y ellos lo cumplían, terminamos el juego y me dispuse a irme me despedí de todos los presentes, no tarde en llegar a mi hogar y notar que las luces seguían encendidas al entrar note que esa chica "Hana" se encontraba durmiendo tiernamente sobre el sillón el cual se encontraba aun lado de la cocina, la observe por un momento estaba decidido a despertarla.. pero se notaba muy cansada, no cabe mencionar que había libros sobre ella a mi parecer estaba haciendo su tarea.-

* * *

. . .

Le observaba detenidamente, decidido la tome con ambos brazos como si se tratara de una princesa, subí lentamente las escaleras no antes de notar que la cabeza de ella se había acurrucado en mi pecho, ante tal escena no pude evitar sonrojarme, una vez en la habitación la coloque cuidadosamente en mi cama la cual se veía sumamente rara ya que ella era pequeña para esa enorme cama, no tarde en ponerme mi pijama y acostarme cuidadosamente al lado de ella, ah y si uso pijama ya que si duermo con mi traje se estropearía.-


	9. Chapter 9

19/02/13_PVH:

Había pasado ya casi una semana desde que me había mudado con él con el ser más extraño del mundo, más rara, pervertida, linda… ¿QUÉ? ¿PERO QUÉ? NO, NO, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO. En fin los primeros días fueron algo difíciles ya que me preguntaban sobre James y sus amigos, lo sentía por sus familiares ya que se encontraban realmente devastados y la policía los dio por desaparecidos o hasta que hubiese información de ellos, como sea al finalizar mis estudios me dirigía hacia el bosque de la séptima avenida donde desde aquel día mi vida cambio…

Como sea yo tenía una oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla, como sea mi vida no había cambiado del todo ya que seguía con mis estudios, comía, me duchaba, hacía mi trabajo… a excepción de algo el cual era algo que me cuesta demasiado pensarlo y eso era que por las mañanas despertaba con el extraño ser llamado Slenderman o como yo le digo Slender, lo cual no cambia pero ya que, el día de hoy había terminado mis estudios y por el momento me dirigía al mini- súper, para comprar algo para la cena y para el día de mañana ya que no tendríamos clases y me dedicaría a limpiar la casa , suena extraño pero me acostumbre rápido a esta extraña forma de vivir, en fin una vez echas mis compras me dirigí a la séptima avenida una vez hay logre divisar a Slender el cual siempre me esperaba cerca de la entrada del bosque ocultándose con los árboles por su altura, una vez hay dirigí mi mirada hacía ambos lados notando que ningún carro viniera una vez dentro le salude amablemente mientras él tomaba mi maletín donde llevaba mis libros y las bolsas del súper.-

_G-Gracias_

_**Si, si no hay problema, oye ¿Qué has traído para cenar Hana?**_

_E-Este haremos croquetas de papa y c-carne molida y ensalada_

_**¿EH? Otra vez ensalada! Me quieres matar necesito carne Hana C-A-R-N-E**_

_L-Lo siento_-Me di media vuelta dispuesta a ir de nuevo al mini-súper a comprar más carne, no antes de notar que él me tomo nuevamente por la cintura, lo cual no me lo esperaba y un pequeño sonrojo apareció sobre mis mejilla muy poco notable.-

_**Siempre tan melodramática Hana… eres una idiota sin remedio **_

_¿Eh? De nuevo con la hostilidad_-Me cruze de brazos al momento que hacía una mueca tipo puchero tratando de zafarme de su agarre, pude notar como él se quería reír como siempre lo hacía cuando yo me asustaba por algo o cosas así, - _B-Bájame, b-bájame! Slender bájame!_

_**No, no quiero bajarte así que no molestes**_-Empezó a caminar mientras me sujetaba por la cintura, una de sus tantas cualidades las cuales odiaba, ya que si él decía un no era en definitiva un NO, suspire resignada al momento que colocaba mis brazos a la normalidad lo cual para mi significa colocarlas en mi falda para que no se viera nada, y unas cuantas veces suspire con resignación-

_O-Oye Slender…_

_**¿Ahora qué quieres?**_

_E-Este me preguntaba, ¿tienes a-amigos?_

_**Si ¿por qué la pregunta?**_

_No por n-nada es solo que nunca te veo con algún a-amigo_

_**Pues si tengo y creme son demasiados **_

_Y-Y ¿q-quiénes son?_

_**Personas**_

_Uh.. s-siento preguntas_-Suspire al momento de terminar mi frase dirigiendo mi vista hacía otro lado, si algo odiaba de él era que ocultaba las cosas y en pocas ocasiones te hablaba con sinceridad, tan pronto llegamos a la casa el me bajo y rápidamente entre, una vez dentro me quite el uniforme, para después colocarme un pescador (pantalón mediano) y una blusa de manga corta con un estampado de un conejo (chibi), una vez cambiada doble mi uniforme y lo coloque sobre el mueble, baje rápidamente para empezar a hacer la cena junto con Slender-

_**¿Ya?**_

_S-Siento la tardanza…_

_**Como sea **_

Ambos nos colocamos nuestros delantales, por mi parte el que tenía estampados de conejos y pillitos, y a Slender le había tocado el de florecillas y frutillas, se veía tan ¡Genial! Después de colocarnos los delantales me coloque el pañuelo en la cabeza para que no cayera ningún cabello dentro de la cena, nos lavamos las manos y empezamos a cocinar, tan rápido terminamos nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a comer -

_G-Gracias por la comida~_

_**Gracias por la comida… oye debes de saber que mañana no comeré ensalada ¿ENTENDIDO?**_

_S-Si…_

_**¿Te sucede algo?**_

_N-Nada en especial_

_**¿Eh?, como digas…**_

_Eh… por cierto mañana no iré a la universidad así que me quedare a limpiar la casa… y-y bueno q-quería pedirte ayuda p-para limpiar las p-paredes ¿M-me ayudarías?_

_**¿Qué acaso no lo puedes hacer tu sola?**_

_En realidad no, si no deseas a-ayudarme ésta bien, no es como que pensara que me ayudarías…-_Fui la primera en terminar, me levante y me dirigí a la cocina una vez hay lave mis platos ensuciados, la verdad es que me molesta que sea así.

_N-No olvides lavar tus platos_

_**Si, si, si claro-**_Me dirigí hacía el sofá me senté, tome uno de mis libros y mis anteojos colocándomelos, sin más que decir lo empecé a leer, no antes de notar que Slender había terminado y lavado sus platos, se sentó a un lado mío, sentí su mirada… cada vez que el me miraba sentía esa sensación de que mis mejillas estaban más que rojas.-

_**Oye ¿desde cuándo usas anteojos?**_

_¿Ehhm? Bueno y-ya los u-usaba pero, cuando me siento a leer es cuando, te vas a no sé dónde,_

_**Ah, y ¿qué es lo que lees?**_

_E-Este se llama 50 sombras de grey…._

_**¿Está bien?**_

_Sí, es un libro fascinante, increíble, su trama, los personajes, en definitiva es de los mejores que eh leído!_

_**¿EHH? Bueno si es así creo que deberías prestármelo, ya que yo también leo uno que otro libro que encuentro…**_

_¿E-Enserio?_

_**Si, ¿No lo sabias?**_

_E-Eh.. No_

Note como Slender se ponía de pie, no le tome importancia ya que había pensado que se había aburrido de nuestra plática, a lo cual volvía a retomar mi lectura, mas no tardo más de 10 minutos para que Slender volviera ahora con un par de anteojos, lo mire un poco extrañada, para después darle una sonrisa amable, pero el esquivo mi mirada y su piel parecía cambiar de color, en estos momentos son los más difíciles para tratar de comprenderlo.-

_**Oye... ¿Me puedo sentar a leer c-con t-tigo?**_

_¡¿EEEHH?! S-Slender ¿te sucede algo?_

_**Si no quieres, dime solo un no ya todo se acabo**_

_N-No para n-nada me encantaría que leyeras con migo_-Dicho esto le sonreí tiernamente, al momento que me recorría y dando unas palmaditas al asientos de a lado, indicándole que se sentara aun lado mío, el asintió y se sentó, una vez ahí le mire extrañada, tomando sus lentes quite los míos para "intercambiar" es decir me puse los suyos y le coloque los míos a Slender.

_¿Eh? T-Tenemos el mismo aumento Slender_

_**HÉ, Eso parece… ahora devuélveme mis anteojos, que tus lentes están muy aniñados **_

_Bou, e-está bien toma_-Retire los anteojos de slender de mi rostro para después que él se quitara los míos yo les coloque los suyo y el me los coloco los míos, una vez listos empezamos a leer, paso más de media hora y estábamos picados en el libro que no habíamos notado que se hacía de noche.-


	10. Chapter 10

_**_**_PVS: 10:02 P.M

Coño esas sonrisas que Hana me daba hacían que me pusiera nervioso, además del acercamiento de hace rato… JODER que estaba haciendo…. Como sea el punto es que estábamos muy cerca! Note que Hana empezaba a cabecear, no tardo en dormirse y apoyar su cabeza en mi regazo, le retire los anteojos y los coloque en la página del libro la cual estábamos leyendo, tome a Hana delicadamente tratando de no despertarla, subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación una vez dentro la deje cuidadosamente sobre la cama… se veía tan dulce e inocente… había quitado su flequillo, mire por un momento su rostro esa chica… esa estúpida y linda chica!

. . .

Estaba a unos escasos centímetros de sus labios, esos tentadores, deliciosos y tiernos labios ¡NO! No podía hacer esto… tome delicadamente su mentón para después girarlo lentamente dirigí mi rostro hacía su mejilla, posando un beso de buenas noches… estaba completamente rojo, me decidí a salir y dar mi búsqueda, al mismo tiempo que trataba de sacarme la imagen de los labios de Hana… ¡esperen! Tenía que controlarme, además de tener que verificar si las notas seguían en su lugar, recorrí los lugares en donde se encontraban y si estaba todo en orden, había pensado en ir con los demás ya que hoy era noche de Naipes y el ganador tendría el derecho de tenerlos como esclavos… pero ya era demasiado tarde y la jugada ya había terminado, ya que Jane y Jeff se van a matar, supongo que cada quien por su lado, oí unos pasos a lo que reaccione sigilosamente escondiéndome tras los árboles, note que era Jeff el cual estaba dirigiéndose hacía la salida del bosque.-

_**Oh! Miren quien está aquí el señor inoportuno, ¿Qué te ha pasado?**_-Dijo Jeff al momento en que sacaba su chuchillo-

_**¿Por qué preguntas? Acaso… ¿me extrañaste?**_-Me burle de Jeff, cosa de cada día el me miro algo fastidiado… pero él era así con sus bromas y así nos llevábamos.-

_**IDIOTA! Te pregunte por que hoy fue día de Naipes, y no te presentaste en todo el día, se nos hizo extraño a todos, ya que tú nunca faltas pero ya enserio Slender ¿Qué ocultas?**_

_**No oculto nada, además si no fui es porque o me dieron ganas **_

_**A mí no me engañas, tu ocultas algo y llegare al punto de todo esto**_-Sin más que decir Jeff salió del bosque dando inicio a otra de sus sangrientas noches, la verdad es que no podía dejar que se enteraran de Hana, tal vez le intentarían asesinar y bueno no digo que no pueda contra ellos o contra Jeff pero son mis amigos aunque me cueste decirlo… debo de admitir que un día de estos ellos se enteraran, no tarde en llegar a mi hogar note que una de las luces de la planta alta estaban encendidas… tal vez era Hana. Una vez dentro me dirigí hacía la habitación me había quedado en shock… simplemente sorprendido, esto era demasiado inesperado y es que hay estaba Hana despierta platicando con Sally sobre la cama, note que ella me había visto entrar se paró y se dirigió hacía mí, estaba demasiado nervioso ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Slender... ¿Por qué no nos contaste sobre la chica infantil?-Señalo a Hana quien la miraba extrañada aún seguía dormida, Sally solo le saludo para después sonreírle gentilmente-

_**O-Oye Sally no digas nada ¿Está bien?**_

¿Eh? ¿Pero porque?

_**Pues si les dices algo a los demás, trataran de matarla o cosas raras, claro que le protegería... pero ella es muy idiota y descuidada**_-Sally me dio la señal de que me agachara obedecí sin reproche alguno, se acercó a mí susurrándome algo apenas audible.-

Oye Slender... es por esta razón por la que luces feliz ¿Cierto? Pero no entiendo por qué no quieres que conozcamos a Hana, digo di les explicas tal vez solo tal vez te escuchen...

_**E-EH... De ninguna manera y si ella está a-aquí con migo es p-por un trato... además dudo que ellos me escuchen...**_

HÉ... Si no lo haces algún día te descubrirán principalmente Jeff, además Hana es amable con migo no como Nina y Jane que solo me utilizan para molestar a Jeff, quiero jugar con ella y que Ben la conozca no solo la quieras para ti.

_**P-pero si le acabas de conocer y ya te cae bien... como sea ¿Por qué estás aquí exactamente?**_

Este bueno, Ben no quiso jugar con migo Smile Dog salió y los demás están en sus asuntos... y quise venir a ver si estabas aquí para que jugaras con migo, pero cuando llegue y vi las luces apagadas entre creí que ya estabas dormido así que vine suponiendo que eras tú, pero al meterme bajo las sabana note algo muy aplastable y que su voz era fina… y por ultimo ella se despertó algo sobre salida y un poco asustada le conté quien era yo y que como te conocía y ella me dijo como te conoció, Slender eres todo un pervertido.

_**C-Cállate... Como sea te puedes ir despidiéndote de Hana que ahora mismo te llevare**_

No, por favor déjame jugar un rato con ella por favor

-Ambos giramos para ver a Hana claro para saber qué opinaba, nos dimos cuenta de que ella seguía sentada pero dormida se veía tan linda... JODER debo de dejar de pensar eso, mire a Sally quien parecía algo feliz.-

Ya veo, tiene demasiado sueño, bueno será para la próxima-Sin más que decir ella salió corriendo a lo cual solo pude oír cuando cerraba la puerta, Hana parecía haber reaccionado a eso.-

_¿E-Eh? Y la pequeñita ¿A dónde se ha ido?_

_**Tsk... Te has dormido Hana, ella se ha ido y me ha dicho que quiere jugar contigo algún otro día**_

_¿ENCERIO? Genial, ella es una de tus amigos/as ¿Cierto Slender?_

_**Este, si algo así es más bien como una hermana **_

_Y ¿Quiénes son tus demás amigo? _

_**Ya te lo dije son personas o bueno algo parecido, además son demasiado no te los podría decir**_

_Ya veo ¿no es genial? Tener demasiados amigos y salir de compras y eso!_

_**¿Quiénes son tus amigos?**_

_¿E-Eh? A-Amigos bueno yo… yo, yo no tengo amigos _

_**Ya enserio, ¿Quiénes son?**_

_No tengo amigos!_

_**Oye no me gustan las bromas de mal gusto!**_

_TE ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD! DESDE UN PRINCIPIO SIEMPRE EH ESTADO EN LA SOLEDAD!_

_**En realidad te referías… ah como sea! Por cierto mañana no limpiaras la casa, así que cuando yo vuelva espero y estés lista ¿ENTENDIDO?**_

_¿Ehhhh? ¿P-Pero que vamos a hacer? ¿A dónde iremos? _

_**Tu solo di si y todo está arreglado entiendes, y ciertamente deberías de dejar de tartamudear.**_

-Hana se había echado para atrás quedando acostada boca arriba, mire hacia la mesilla de noche donde se encontraba mi pijama la cual Hana había lavado… realmente increíble, la tome y me dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño una vez cambiado entre nuevamente a mi habitación notando que Hana ya se había envuelto nuevamente en las sabanas, simplemente me recosté tranquilamente.-


	11. Chapter 11

La mañana siguiente al despertarme me había dado cuenta de que Hana se había levantado temprano supuse que estaba haciendo el desayuno, me levante y me dirigí hacia la cocina, una vez ay me di cuenta de que nadie se encontraba... si mal no recuerdo Hana digo que no tendría clases el día de hoy, no tarde en darme cuenta de que alguien se encontraba en la sala me gire lentamente y en efecto hay estaba Hana ordenando se encontraba polvorienta y cansada no tardó en darse cuenta que le estaba observando, alzo su mano agitándola delicadamente de un lado a otro acompañada de esa tierna sonrisa… No, no, no de nuevo con esos pensamientos incoherentes yo no era así y no lo seré

_Buenos días! Eh p-preparado tu desayuno s-se encuentra en la n-nevera_-Señalo la nevera para volver a sus asuntos, asentí y sin más que decir me dirigí a la cocina calentando el desayuno, una vez que termine subí nuevamente las escaleras dispuesto a cambiarme no antes de sentir que Hana me observaba.-

_**¿Quieres algo?**_

_E-Este... m-me preguntaba si m-me podrías ayudar c-con las paredes_

_**Y… ¿que si te ayudo? **_

_¿Eh? ¿Q-Que quieres decir?_

_**Que gano yo si te ayudo**_

_Emm… y-yo no lo sé ¿Qué es lo que deseas?_

Sentí un escalofrió ante la pregunta de Hana, yo sabía lo que quería, pero realmente era vergonzoso… simplemente deseaba besar esos dulces y tiernos labios de esa idiota… Ella seguía mirándome confundida, simplemente la pase de desapercibida al pasar a un lado de ella colocando mi mano sobre su cabeza dándole delicadas palmadas.-

_**Ya lo veremos, andando hay que terminar esto lo más pronto posible.**_

_¡S-SI¡_

Fue así como pasamos la mayor parte de la mañana limpiando cada rincón del hogar, una vez terminada ambos caímos realmente agotados sobre el gran sillón, Hana se acomodo para mirarme a lo cual solo gire mi mirada para observarle.-

_**¿Ahora que quieres?**_

_B-Bueno… me preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que quieres como recompensa por ayudarte?_

_**Realmente no te lo diré Hana.**_

_Ehh... ¿P-Por qué? _

_**Por qué no, así que vete a bañar de una vez.**_

_Ahí... eres tan difícil de comprender Slender_-Una vez terminada su frase se paró lentamente subiendo las escaleras con pesadez.-

_**TDK… Si mal no recuerdo creí haberle dicho que no hiciera la limpieza hoy, como sea será mejor que me apure y me dé un baño antes de que sea más tarde...**_-Lo había pensado bien toda la noche y hoy les presentaría a los creepy a Hana realmente estaba loco por tomar tal decisión pero si no lo hacía yo ellos lo descubrirían tarde o temprano y bueno excusas me faltan, me resigne a seguir pensando sobre el asunto me levante y empecé a subir las escaleras una vez ahí arriba vi a Hana la cual estaba envuelta en una toalla volteo extrañada mirándome algo sorprendida pude notar ese sonrojo literalmente estaba más roja que un tomate… Sin darme cuenta había caminado hacía ella inconscientemente, tome delicadamente su mejilla ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Simplemente no lo sé, había volteado delicadamente su cabeza sentía su respiración, el latir de su corazón y su cabello estaba todavía escurriendo no hace falta recordar que todavía estaba envuelta en la toalla y sin más que decir había mordido una de sus orejas claramente había sido delicadamente provocando un pequeño gemido por parte de Hana.-

_Nghh… S-Slender, duele_-Dijo Hana al momento de tomarse su oreja, a lo cual ella me miraba con esos hermosos ojos lo sabía ella quería llorar, ¿Qué había hecho? Estaba seguro que si seguía cerca de ella ya no resistiría y perdería por completo mi autocontrol y más aun con esa prenda que con un solo jalón pudiese salir volando… definitivamente tenía que alejarme oh ya no podría mas, había evitado mirarle estaba completamente rojo, me dirigí rápidamente hacía el baño una vez listo salí de ahí dispuesto a cambiarme, no antes de tocar al no obtener respuesta entre me cambie y salí dirigiéndome nuevamente hacía la planta baja mirando hacía ambos lado en busca de Hana la cual se encontraba leyendo obviamente traía puestos sus lentes, me acerque lentamente sorprendiéndola.-

_**¿Otra vez leyendo?**_

_S-Si ¿P-pasa algo malo?_

_**Supongo que no…**_

_S-Slender, este me preguntaba…_

_**¿Qué?**_

_Mmm… ¿P-Porque me has mordido? _

_**¡Eh! Este oh si es cierto debemos irnos**_-Trate de evitar el tema dirigiendome a toda velocidad hacía la puerta podia sentir la mirada de confusion de Hana.-

_**Andando**_-Dije tomando la perilla de la puerta abriéndola en el acto le hice una señal de que se apresurara, a lo cual ella salió corriendo detrás de mí-

_¿A dónde vamos?_

_**Con Sally**_

_¿E-Encerio?_

_**Si, asi que cuando lleguemos asegurate de no salir hasta que yo te lo indique ¿entendido?**_

_Este ¿Si? ¿P-Pero porque?_

_**Por asuntos. . .**_

_E-Entiendo _


	12. Chapter 12

Empezamos nuestro recorrido rumbo a la casa de los creepy, sabía que esto no era la mejor de mis ideas pero ya no había vuelta atrás, en el camino Hana se entusiasmaba y asustaba por cualquier cosa que veíamos en el camino… hasta que se detuvo a lo cual le volteé a ver algo extrañado.

_**¿Qué te sucede?**_

_Ah~_

_**¿Eh?¿Que quieres decir?**_

_Ahí!_-Al terminar señalo mi antebrazo en el cual se encontraba una tarántula, había dirigido uno de mis tentáculos hacia el mencionado animal para atraparlo y sin temor alguno le aplaste, Hana solo me miraba con temor.

_**¿Y ahora que?**_

_N-Nada._

Nuevamente tomamos nuestro camino a lo lejos note la casa, una vez ahí detuve a Hana quien seguía caminando y se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la puerta, se giró hacía mi le hice señal de que regresara

y sin protestar regreso.

_**¿Eres idiota?**_

_¿Ehh? ¿Q-Que hice?_

_**Tsk... ¿Siquiera recuerdas que es lo que te dije antes de llegar aquí?**_

_Este… ¿Si? O bueno t-tal vez…. No_

_**IDIOTA, como sea te lo diré otra vez, tú te quedaras detrás de mí hasta cuando yo te deje podrás presentarte ¿ENTENDIDO?**_

_S-Si_

Al terminar ambos nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, una vez ahí gire la perrilla, una vez abierta entramos, claramente Hana se encontraba tras de mi aferrada a un extremo de mi saco. Maldita sea ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan adorable? ESPERA, ESPERA, este no es momento para pensar en cosas como estas. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al estudio donde todos se encontraban, Sally quien fue la primera en saludarme se dio cuenta de quién estaba detrás de mí.

Hola slender!

**Eh! Miren quien está aquí, nada más ni nada menos que el mayor de los idiotas **

_JEFF! CALLATE! Hola slender ¿Cómo te fue con las hojas?_

_**Hola, Jeff tan agradable como siempre y Jane bien realmente casi nadie ha podido tomarlas todas**__._

_Oh me alegro, realmente esas personas son una molestia aunque la mayoría de los Killer's éramos de la misma especie…_

**SI, SI, COMO SEA A NADIE LE INTERESA TU OPINION, ESTUPIDA TABLA DE PLANCHAR!**

_Estas de joda Jeff, ¿no sabes otro insulto? Je je je tan patético._

**Tu hija de gran pu….**

Hay de nuevo con las peleas sin sentido-Sally hablo con demasiada madurez para su corta edad, pero realmente no me sorprendía, mire a Jeff quien me miraba con intriga lo había notado…-

**¿Qué es eso?**

_**¿Q-Que es qué?**_

**No te hagas el idiota sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Quién está detrás de ti?**-Se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde yo estaba, Jane y Sally quien me miraban algo sorprendidas o por lo menos Jane, Jeff miro detrás de mí y en efecto miro a Hana quien estaba asustada y temblando.

**_Escucha Jeff, por favor tom…._**

**¿Quién es esta?¿Porque la traes aquí? ¡¿ACASTO ESTAS LOCO?! **

_¿Qué ocurre hay? ¿Jeff, Slender?_

Al momento en que Jeff armaba tanto alboroto, Nina, Eyeless, simle dog y Ben, entraron normalmente ya que las peleas eran comunes entre nosotros pero había algo que cambiaba la cosa, todos habían notado a Hana quien seguía detrás mío aferrándose más y más a mi traje, sabía que estaba asustada, en sus ojos se asomaban esas lágrimas y no cabe mencionar que estaba pálida y temblando.

**_Tsk… Siquiera déjenme explicarles ¿no?_**

**¡¿QUÉ NOS VAS A EXPLICAR?!**

Jeff, deberías dejar que te explique y no armar tanto alboroto.

_No sé lo que sucede, pero estoy de acuerdo con Sally, Jeff deja que nos explique._

**¡ESTA BIEN ¡ ¡ESTA BIEN¡ Realmente son muy molestas.**

¿De que nos perdimos?-Dijo Nina, a lado de Eyeless, Ben y smile Dog quien se encontraba al lado de Sally agitando su cola de lado a lado.-

**_No se han perdido nada y bueno déjenme explicarles la razón por la que ella está aquí_**-Todos tomaban asiento, mientras que Jeff se recargo contra la pared al momento que cruzaba sus brazos, Hana seguía temblorosa y se encontraba a punto de llorar, más una vez que todo el mundo guardo silencio y tomaban atención, le pude oír suspirar de alivio-

**_Bien, primeramente ella es Hana y ha vivido con migo, aproximadamente 4 semanas que sería casi 1 mes, bueno si se preguntan por qué vive con migo es por una simple razón, es un contrato ya que si vive con migo ella podrá seguir con sus estudios… Estoy seguro de que tal vez no le aceptaran o bueno la mayoría pero eso es un riesgo que yo voy a tomar, sé que hice mal al ocultárselo pero si lo hice fue porque sabía que no se lo tomarían a bien como sea yo eh cumplido con informarles._**

_Mmm ¿es por esto que no viniste la noche de naipes cierto? _

**_Este, si…._**

**Ya veo, así que es un "trato", quien lo diría eres aún más pervertido que yo, solo por eso aceptare el que tu tengas a una de esas personas idiotas.**

**_¿Se supone que debo de estar agradecido?_**

**¿Así o más obvio señor pervertido?**

**_Eres un egocéntrico Jeff, y no soy más pervertido que tú._**

Jeff se había puesto completamente rojo, mire de reojo a Jane quien estaba igual de roja, no pueden ocultarlo, Hana había soltado una leve risa la cual llamo la atención de todos, simplemente se aferró a mi saco ocultando su mirada, ella les ganaba sobre el sonrojo a excepción de que ella era terriblemente adorable.-

_Bueno, por mi parte acepto a "Hana" ¿y ustedes?_

¡SI¡-La mayoría habían aceptado a excepción de Jeff, quien era observado por todos.-

**Como sea, mientras no se meta en mis asuntos, está bien **

Me gire hacía Hana quien seguía temblando del miedo, pose una de mis manos sobre su cabeza dándole pequeñas y delicadas palmadas.-

**_Todo está bien, ahora tú debes presentarte adecuadamente ¿entiendes?_**

_P-pero…_

**_Oye los oíste ¿no? Ellos ten han aceptado, así que anda preséntate_**-Sin más que decir me coloque detrás de ella, posando ambas manos sobre sus hombros por si ella tratase de huir, todos prestaban atención a Hana quien había respirado profundamente.-

_E-Este m-me llamo Hana Navarro, estudio para ser la mejor mangaka y curso el 3 semestre de 1 año, soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y tengo 16 años de edad, se tocar 3 instrumentos piano, guitarra y violín… e-este…. e-este… ah c-cierto, encantada de conocerles. _


	13. Chapter 13

_E-Este m-me llamo Hana Navarro, estudio para ser la mejor mangaka y curso el 3 semestre de 1 año, soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y tengo 16 años de edad, se tocar 3 instrumentos piano, guitarra y violín… e-este…. e-este… ah c-cierto, encantada de conocerles. _

Al terminar Hana hizo una reverencia ante todos, Sally se había acercado hacía nosotros no sabía que es lo que tenía planeado hacer pero no me fiaba de esa chiquilla literalmente ella es demasiado atenta cuando sabe que le conviene.-

Yo me llamo Sally, y este es Smile Dog, esperamos poder llevarnos bien con tigo.

_Ya veo, en ese caso yo soy Jane The Killer…_

Y yo soy Nina The Killer, y él es Eyeles Jack.-La mayoría de había presentado hacía Hana, a excepción de Jeff quienes todos le miraban con cara de reproche.-

_Jeff ¿qué esperas? Preséntate!_

**¿Eh? ¿Y POR QUE?, yo no me quiero relacionar con ellos, cuando puedo tortúralos y hacerlos que se vallan a dormir, deben de saber más que nadie que NOSOTROS SOMOS DE TEMER, y no hacer amistades y cursilerías, solo falta que salgamos y traigamos a cualquiera de esos idiotas aquí.**

_Eso lo sabemos Jeff, pero para todo hay que darle una oportunidad ¿o me equivoco?... así como cuando nosotros empezamos, no podíamos siquiera mirarnos a la cara ya que nos odiábamos a muerte, tanto que no soportábamos la idea de vivir todos en un mismo hogar, pero decidimos darnos una oportunidad y aunque nuestra relación no sea la mejor de todas nos llevamos bien, compartimos gustos, rivalidades y aunque suene cursi amistad._

-Lo que había dicho Jane era muy cierto, cuando los creepy habían empezado no podían mirarse a la cara, Sally y Ben se odiaban tanto que no podían dejar de molestarse y ahora son como los mejores "amigos", Eyeless y Nina se odiaban tanto que cuando uno entraba a la sala era de esperarse oír a Nina quejarse… a pesar de eso hoy se "quieren" en secreto y como olvidarse de Jane y Jeff quienes antes se odiaban a muerte y aunque la cosa entre ellos dos no allá cambiado del todo hoy llevan una mejor relación.-

. . .

. . .

Yo creo que debemos darle una oportunidad, Jeff.

_Igual yo…_

**¡AHH! Si tanto quieren eso, ésta bien… pero no me culpen si ella me molesta y mandarla a dormir… **

_**Ella no es tan molesta Jeff, literalmente.**_

¡GENIAL, ENTONCES TODOS A FAVOR DE DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A HANA!

¡SIIII!

_Y-Yo, les agradezco, d-de verdad g-gracias!_

No te preocupes Hana!

_Realmente no es nada, asi que te llamas Hana ¿eh?.. Creó haber escuchado tu apellido en otra parte…_

_¿E-Encerio?_

_Si…. ¡AH! Ya sé, eres la hija no deseada de los Navarro ¿!Cierto¡?.. Ya te recuerdo la opacada de la familia por tu gran y talentosa hermana gemela, Liliana Navarro, la chica prestigio._

-Hana se había puesto más pálida que de costumbre, sus ojos mostraban cierta indiferencia y tristeza a la vez. Retomando el tema a que se refería con lo de "hija no deseada", ella tenía una hermana ¡GEMELA¡… quiere decir que ¿hay alguien igual de adorable como Hana?, pero ciertamente tenía esa pequeña duda, ya que ella nunca hablaba de su familia... ni siquiera cuando le hice que aceptara el trato de quedarse a mi lado. Volví a mirar a Hana quien seguía con esa mirada tan indiferente en ella, pero raramente ella sonrío y aunque sabía que esa sonrisa no era exactamente de felicidad, más bien de tristeza y dolor, ella había hablado…-

_Si, realmente mi hermana es famosa, ella es tan linda, inteligente, decidida, femenina, atlética, con clase, amigos, y muchas, muchas cosas más. Nunca pensé que tendría una hermana tan genial como ella…Pero Hana es buena niña, Hana no es mala, ella solo quería a mamá y a papá… Porque Hana es una estúpida, una incoherente, tonta, idiota, infantil, miedosa, que llora cuando nadie la ve y cuando la ven. Hana solo quería ser feliz…_

_**O-Oye Hana... ¿Estás bien?**_

_¡HANA NO ES NIÑA MALA! ¡HANA LO SIENTE!_

-Hana se estaba comportando de una manera extraña, mirando a un punto fijo, mientras que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ¿que estaba diciendo?, nadie entendía a lo que se refería y mucho menos con lo de decir que era buena niña, mire a Jane y a Sally quienes trataban de controlarla, al momento en que Jane decía que lo sentía. Jeff, Nina, Eyelees, Smile Dog y Ben se encontraban alrededor de ellas.-

_Hana, tranquilízate, lo siento no debí de haber dicho algo como eso._

**Después de todo no es alguien tan aburrida como pensé ¿Cierto Ben?**

Jefe! Mejor cállate…

_¡HANA NO ES NIÑA MALA! ¡HANA LO SIENTE! ¡HANA NO ES NIÑA MALA! ¡HANA LO SIENTE! ¡HANA NO ES NIÑA MALA! ¡HANA LO SIENTE!_

-Me dirigí lentamente hacia ellos, mientras todos se apartaban, para dejarme pasar claro está, tome a Hana, cargándola como si se tratase de una princesa, ella seguía diciendo cosas que no entendía del todo y con un llanto interminable.-

_Oye Slender, en verdad lo siento.. _

_**No hay problema Jane, de todas maneras tú no sabías que esto pasaría.**_

_Es cierto… pero me siento mal por ella._

_**No te preocupes, ella estará bien.**_

_Mmm, bueno…_

-Sin más que decir salí de la casa de los creepy, claramente con Hana en los brazos, ella había parado de hablar pero ahora su llanto era más triste e interminable, estaba aferrada fuertemente a mi corbata… realmente me dolía verla así ya que ella era alegre, infantil, adorable...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo con ella me comporto de esta manera? ¿Qué tanto puedo esperar y resistirme a esta persona tan inocente…? "No lo sé" Claramente esa sería mi respuesta.

-Habíamos llegado a la casa, entre lo más rápido que pude y subí a la planta alta, entrando a nuestra habitación, una vez hay trate de colocar a Hana sobre la cama, pero se había aferrado a mí con ese melancólico llanto.

"_N-No me dejes"_

Mire a Hana, quien al igual que yo me miraba con esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, era tanta la tentación de cortar ese llanto con un beso… pero sabía que no era momento para estas cosas.

Había tomado la cabeza de Hana cuidadosamente como si en cualquier momento se fuese a esfumar o romper y desapareciera de mi vida, me acerque lentamente rodeándola con mi otro brazo, la abrazaba con tanta delicadeza, no quería dejarla ir, no quería verla triste y definitivamente no quería que ella desapareciera de mi vida!.

_**No te dejare, pase lo que pase no te dejare.**_


End file.
